Ridge Racer Drift Tourers
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Ken aspires to create a new racing team on Ridge State, Danver Motorsports shall help him and other racers to form this team, shall we see how it goes? OC x HAREM


_There's a RIDGE RACER category? OK._

 _Let's do a story then!_

* * *

 ** _RIDGE RACER  
DRIFT TOURERS_**

 **Synopsis:  
** The Ridge State Grand Prix (RSGP) offers many drifting experience like you wouldn't imagine, RSGP poster girl Nagase Reiko says it herself, and this kind of racing attracts people from around the world to race in the RSGP, people like our protagonist Ken Gyronet. Ken comes from Brazil and is a fan of drifting like most RWD people, he was offered a chance to compete in the Ridge State GP by the Danver machine manufacturer and is grilled to start making relationships and wins on the RSGP. His dream is to create his own racing team that will "tear the motorsport arena like lightning", his words.

* * *

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:**

 _Ken Gyronet -_ Ken is a Brazilian Ebony skinned Street Racer. He lived in Rio de Janeiro doing jobs for higher people and street racing to get more money. He is a fun person to be, and he likes to be around everyone, be they hated or loved by people. On Ridge State, he dreams of creating a racing team to dominate the drifting scene there. He uses Sunglasses; wears a Red T-Shirt, black finger-less gloves, a digital wrist-watch, brown shorts and white sneakers; he has brunette hair.

 _Ken's Machines:_  
CATEGORY 4 - Kamata Fiera  
CATEGORY 3 - Age Abeille  
CATEGORY 2 - SRT Viper GTS  
CATEGORY 1 - Danver Bayonet

 _Nagase Reiko -_ Reiko is RSGP's star driver and poster girl. She lives in Ridge State, but was born in Tokyo. Her favorite machine manufacturer is Kamata, which is why she has a lot of relationship points with them. She likes to be around Rookie's that are very good at drifting the hard turns of Ridge State.

 _Reiko's Machines:_  
CATEGORY 4 - Age Prophetie  
CATEGORY 3 - Kamata Fiera  
CATEGORY 2 - Soldat Meltfire  
CATEGORY 1 - Kamata RC410

 _Kisangani Mayo -_ A Japanese girl with Italian descendance and the most disputed driver in the Ridge State. Mayo has been receiving tons of offers from Soldat and Assoluto to drive for their teams, but she's not interested in them although she drives their cars. What's she's interested in is to bet on a new team and raise them to greatness with her help. She has blonde twin-tails; wears a Yellow Tank-top with black shorts (Pantie strings showing) and wears red and yellow sneakers; she also has black finger-less gloves.

 _Mayo's Machines:_  
CATEGORY 4 - Danver Bayonet  
CATEGORY 3 - Kamata RC410  
CATEGORY 2 - Assoluto Fatalita  
CATEGORY 1 - Soldat Meltfire

 _Shinigami Kyoko -_ Nothing much is said about Kyoko because most people don't like her aggressive racing on the RSGP. Kyoko doesn't show it, but she has a big racing spirit, it's just blinded by how vicious she is in racing the other opponents. Some people blame her team, some people blame herself, but she blames her own family for her being like this, and wants to change her ways by joining a new team and making sure she drives Professionally. She wears mostly black, although her clothing is very revealing, since she wears only a bra and short shorts together with black and white sneakers and black with flame designs finger-less gloves; she has her jet-black hair tied in a long Ponytail.

 _Kyoko's Machines:_  
CATEGORY 4 - Kamata Fiera  
CATEGORY 3 - Danver Bayonet  
CATEGORY 2 - Soldat Meltfire  
CATEGORY 1 - Age Prophetie

 _Kevin Callahan -_ Only one car moves this guy, and he is Age Motors' prototype racer. Kevin is one of these guys that think prototype cars are faster and quicker at turns than the regular drifting racers, and he's got the weapon to prove it. Age's **Ultranova** Prototype is one of the fastest that exist on Ridge State, and he boasts a lot because of it, it was time someone showed him how to REALLY drift the corners fast!

 _Kevin's Machine:  
_ AGE MOTORS ULTRANOVA (Category 1)

* * *

 **Real Cars added:**

 **BUGATTI**  
2011 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport (Category 1)

 **CHEVROLET**  
2014 Chevrolet Corvette C7.R (Category 1)  
2015 Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06 (Category 2)  
2015 Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 (Category 3)  
2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (Category 3)  
1967 Chevrolet Corvette C2 Stingray 427 (Category 4)

 **DODGE**  
2013 SRT Viper GTS (Category 2)  
2015 Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat (Category 3)  
2015 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat (Category 3)  
2014 Dodge SRT Motorsports Viper GTS-R (Category 1)  
1999 Dodge Viper GTS ACR (Category 3)

 **FERRARI**  
2015 Ferrari 488 GTB (Category 2)  
2014 Ferrari FXX K (Category 1)  
2014 Ferrari F458 Risi Competizione GTLM (Category 1)  
2013 Ferrari 458 Speciale (Category 3)  
2012 Ferrari F12berlinetta (Category 3)  
2002 Ferrari Enzo (Category 2)

 **FORD**  
2017 Ford GT (Category 2)  
2017 Ford Focus RS (Category 4)  
2016 Ford GT LM (Category 1)  
2016 Ford Shelby GT350R (Category 2)  
2015 Ford Mustang GT (Category 3)  
2005 Ford GT (Category 3)  
1992 Ford Escort RS Cosworth (Category 4)  
1985 Ford RS200 Evo (Category 3)  
1981 Ford Capri Turbo (Category 2)

 **HENNESSEY**  
2012 Hennessey Venom GT (Category 1)

 _ **HONDA**_  
 _2009 Honda S2000 CR (Category 3)_  
 _2005 Honda NSX-R (Category 3)_

 _ **HYUNDAI**_  
 _2013 Hyundai Genesis Coupé (Category 4)_

 **KOENIGSEGG**  
2015 Koenigsegg One:1 (Category 1)  
2011 Koenigsegg Agera (Category 1)

 **LAMBORGHINI**  
2014 Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Super Trofeo (Category 1)  
Lamborghini Huracán LP620-2 Super Trofeo (Category 1)  
2014 Lamborghini Huracán LP610-4 (Category 2)  
2013 Lamborghini Veneno LP750-4 (Category 1)  
2012 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 (Category 2)  
2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera (Category 3)  
2010 Lamborghini Murciélago LP670-4 SV (Category 2)  
1997 Lamborghini Diablo SV (Category 2)  
1988 Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV (Category 3)

 **LANCIA**  
1982 Lancia 037 Stradale (Category 4)

 _ **LEXUS**_  
 _2015 Lexus RC F (Category 3)_  
 _2010 Lexus LF-A (Category 2)_

 **LOTUS**  
2012 Lotus Exige S (Category 3)  
2011 Lotus Evora S (Category 3)  
2002 Lotus Esprit V8 (Category 3)

 _ **MAZDA**_  
 _2013 Mazda MX-5 (Category 4)_  
 _2011 Mazda RX-8 R3 (Category 4)_  
 _1997 Mazda RX-7 Type R (Category 4)_  
 _1991 Mazda Motorsport RX-7 (Category 2)_

 **MCLAREN**  
2015 McLaren P1 GTR (Category 1)  
2015 McLaren 650S Coupé (Category 2)  
2015 McLaren 570S Coupé (Category 2)  
2011 McLaren 12C GT3 (Category 1)  
2013 McLaren P1 (Category 1)  
2011 McLaren MP4-12C (Category 2)  
1993 McLaren F1 (Category 2)

 **MERCEDES-AMG**  
2015 Mercedes-AMG GT S (Category 2)

 **MERCEDES-BENZ**  
2014 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3 (Category 1)  
2013 Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG (Category 3)  
2012 Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG Black Series (Category 3)  
2012 Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 AMG (Category 3)  
2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG (Category 2)  
2009 Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Black Series (Category 2)  
2005 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren (Category 2)  
1998 Mercedes-Benz AMG CLK GTR (Category 1)  
1990 Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5-16 Evolution II (Category 4)

 _ **MITSUBISHI**_  
 _2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR (Category 4)_  
 _2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR (Category 4)_  
 _2004 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII MR (Category 4)_

 _ **NISSAN**_  
 _2015 Nissan GT-R Nismo GT500 (Category 1)_  
 _2015 Nissan IDx Nismo (Category 4)_  
 _2012 Nissan GT-R R35 Black Edition (Category 2)_  
 _2010 Nissan 370Z [Z34] (Category 3)_  
 _2003 Nissan Fairlady 350Z [Z33] (Category 4)_  
 _2002 Nissan Skyline GT-R [R34] (Category 3)_  
 _2000 Nissan Silvia Spec-R [S15] (Category 4)_  
 _1998 Nissan R390 Road (Category 2)_  
 _1993 Nissan 240SX SE [S13] (Category 4)_

 **PAGANI**  
2012 Pagani Huayra (Category 1)  
2009 Pagani Zonda Cinque (Category 1)

 **PONTIAC**  
2009 Pontiac Solstice GXP (Category 4)

 **PORSCHE**  
2014 Porsche 918 Spyder (Category 1)  
2012 Porsche 911 GT2 RS (Category 2)  
2012 Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 (Category 2)  
2011 Porsche 911 GT3 RSR (Category 1)  
2003 Porsche Carrera GT (Category 2)  
1998 Porsche 911 GT1 (Category 1)  
1982 Porsche 911 Turbo 3.3 (Category 3)

 **RENAULT**  
2003 Renault Sport Clio V6 (Category 4)  
1980 Renault 5 Turbo (Category 4)

 **SALEEN**  
2004 Saleen S7 (Category 2)

 **SHELBY**  
1965 Shelby Cobra 427 S/C (Category 3)

 _ **SUBARU**_  
 _2015 Subaru WRX STi (Category 3)_  
 _2013 Subaru BRZ (Category 4)_  
 _2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STi (Category 3)_  
 _2005 Subaru Impreza WRX STi (Category 3)_  
 _1998 Subaru Impreza 22B STi (Category 4)_

 _ **TOYOTA**_  
 _2013 Toyota GT86 (Category 4)_  
 _2003 Toyota Celica SS-I (Category 4)_  
 _1998 Toyota Supra RZ (Category 3)_  
 _1995 Toyota MR2 GT [SW20] (Category 4)_  
 _1985 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex [AE86] (Category 4)_

* * *

 _I put the Japanese Brands as Italic because I wanted to make sure that the game was made and inspired by JAPAN. So that's why they are Italic.  
_

 _Ready? Let's go Drifting!_

 _(A/N: Did someone try a Ridge Racer X Initial D Crossover?)_


End file.
